Is that the?
by Brittany1985
Summary: The town hosts a fundraiser to raise money to build a high school. A rule is made that the Mayor and Sheriff must compete together, what happens when they join Ruby and Belle in a very sexy dance number that shocks the whole town? The curse is broken and Cora is alive and in town. This is a Swan Queen story.
1. Chapter 1

Is that the?...

Chapter 1

I don't own anything. This idea come to me while listening to a song. The name of the song is I wanna be bad by Willa Ford. It's doesn't come into play for a few chapters. Please enjoy!

* * *

"What have I gotten myself into?" Regina thinks as the lights blink on.

* * *

4 weeks Earlier…Town hall…..

Regina sat at the head table rubbing her forehead, she was getting a headache; she could feel it starting behind her eyes. The consul had been fighting for over a half hour now over how to raise money to build a high school, now that the curse was broken the kids were growing up. They had yet to figure out a way to bring in the money, sighing the brunette looks to her right seeing a blonde head lying on arms on the table. She lets her graze wonder, the blonde's breathing seems even like she is sleeping. Regina has the sudden urge to reach out and brush blonde hair away from her face. _Where did that thought come from? I don't even like the blonde Sheriff, do I? _ Ever since the curse was broken she had been spending more time with Emma and the more time she did, the more urges and some very naughty thoughts of the blonde she had. Things have gotten so out of hand that the other night she had a sex dream about the blonde; it had seemed so real that she had woken up covered in sweat and very very horny. Regina had tried everything she could think of to get back to sleep but nothing worked, the dream Emma had had her right on the edge but she woke up before she could go over. After about 10 minutes she finally took things into her own hands, still thinking about the blonde calling out her name as she climaxes. These dreams had been happening at least once a week or more. Shaking these thoughts away as she feels herself getting wet just thinking about the dreams. Shaking her head again, Regina flex's her leg out kicking the blonde. Emma jerks awake jumping up, forgetting she is at a table making her fall into Regina which causes both women to fall to the ground, Emma on top of Regina knocking the breath from her lungs. Their faces are inches away from each other, green eyes look into brown.

What the women didn't know was the whole hall was quite now everyone watching what was going on at the head table. All they could really see was the women's feet and that Emma was on top of Regina. While the ones at the table had a front row seat. _She really does smell like apples and something else. Maybe some kind of lotion? What I wouldn't do to be the one to rub the lotion all over her body. _Emma's eyes dilate at the thought, the women below her sucks in another breath bringing the blonde out of her thoughts.

"Miss, Swan! Could you get off of me?" The mayor said angrily, her breath slides over the blonde's lips; a moan slipping from the blonde's lips before she could stop it. The sound sliding right to the brunette's center, her eyes slide close on their own. _It's been way too long since I have gotten laid! Maybe Emma would help me with that. _Regina's eyes snap open, glaring at the women above her who is smirking down at her.

"Miss. Swan!" Still smirking Emma gets off her, reaching down to help Regina up.

"Let me help you Madam Mayor" The moment their finger's touch a shock of magic shot through both of their arms. Making them jerk their hands back, with wide eyes.

"Emma, honey?" Snow asks laying a hand on the blondes arm, Emma breaks eye contact with Regina; looking over at her mother.

"What?"

"We need to get back to the meeting"

"Ok…." Snow pulls her back picking up her turned over chair, setting the blonde in it before looking back over at the mayor who looks still slightly dazed but walks over to her chair.

"Ok, so back to the meeting" Snow says addressing the towns people

"Yes, thank you Snow. Why doesn't everyone write down their idea putting it in the box by the door on their way out, whatever ones have the same amount of votes we will make a list and vote from there. You have until the end of the week. Thank you." As the town's people write down their ideas Regina gathers her things, she turns to Snow

"Snow, when everyone is done I'll take the box to my office and count them. I'll let you know what has made it on the final list." Snow nodes her head, she is watching her daughter closely; something is happening between the two women. She is not really sure how she feels about it. _Regina has always been out to destroy her and her happy ending. But maybe they were getting along better for Henry that she could deal with; he was her grandson after all. But what if Emma and Regina were more than that? A little voice inside her head said. No! They hate each other, they don't fight as much. The little voice_ _answered back. No! She says again. There is nothing romantic happening between the two women. _Before she can fight any more with the voice, Charming puts his hand on her arm bringing her back.

"Are you ok?" Looking at him she can see he is worried about her. Smiling she answered

"Yes"

Regina grabs her things, walking out of the room, Emma smirks; the mayor had been really flustered after she let that moan slip out. It seemed like Regina might feel the same way about her as she did for her. That made the blonde excited in more than one way; she hadn't been with anyone since coming to Storybrook. Maybe Regina would be willing to help her release some of the tension, Emma smirked again; she would have to test her theory.

"Come on ma, we are going to Granny's" Smiling down at her son, she lets him pull her out of the door.

Regina's Office….

Regina stormed through the building to her office, telling her assistant to hold any calls and or people. She was very angry at herself, how could she let that reaction slip in front of not only the blonde but the whole town as well. She needed to claim down, she could feel her magic start to curse through her body, her hand automatically opening as a flame started forming on her palm. _No! She had promised Henry she wouldn't use magic. _Closing her hand the flame goes out, she needed to find another outlet for her frustration. _You could always ask Miss. Swan to help you with that. _ A voice in her head said. _No! Miss. Swan is the problem not the answer. _Shaking the thoughts away Regina tries to get some paperwork down. Sitting down at her desk pulling out a few forms to read, the forms she had pulled out happen to be from the sheriff herself. Regina moans as her head falls to the desk. She can't seem to get away from the blonde; sighing she knows she is not going to get anything done. Grabbing what she need to head home, maybe take a relaxing bath before trying to do the paperwork; Just as she is about to head out the door her phone rings. Picking it up without checking who it she answers

"Mayor Mills"

"Mom, where are you?"

"Henry I am on my way home to do some paperwork, is something wrong?" She asks worried, Henry just laughs

"No mom, everything is fine. Just wanted to know if you could come by Granny's with ma and me" Regina sighs, just what she needs is to spend more time with his other mother

"Henry, I have a lot of work to do and this is your time with Miss. Swan"

"Please, ma doesn't mind" She can just imagine his face, with the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, I'll be right there"

"Great! See you in a few" Before she can answer the young boy hangs up, hanging up the phone she grabs her things to leave. _ Great, just what I need is to spend more time with the blonde. I can hardly control myself as it is. _This has never happen to Regina before; she can put up a mask and show no emotion at all, but ever since she has met Miss. Swan she can't seem to keep that mask up around her. Parking her car, she try's her best to keep her mask on as she walks into Granny's.

Finding both her son and his other mother sitting at a booth she walks over to the pair sitting next to her son.

"Hello, Henry" She says kissing him on the top of the head, looking over at the blonde who is smirking at her.

"Miss. Swan"

"Mayor Mills"

Ruby walks over with their orders.

"Here you go Mayor?"

"What is this Ruby?"

"Emma order for you?"

"Thought you would want you always get." Emma frowns; she thought she was doing the right thing.

"Oh ok, well Thank you Miss. Swan" She gives her a little smile, the blonde smiles back. Regina looks over at her son who is shoving his food in his mouth.

"Henry, next time maybe something a little healthier?"

"Mom" Henry wines; he loved his adoptive mom but hated how she only wanted him to eat healthy stuff.

"Henry, this is not going to happen all the time"

"I know mom and thanks" The young boy gives her a sideways hug before digging into his food again.

"You're welcome; it seems Miss. Swan is rubbing off on you"

"What!" Emma tried to look shocked but she could see she was trying to hold back a smirk and she had a twinkle in her eyes.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" The smirk finally coming out, Regina raises her eyebrow had her.

"Really, Miss. Swan" The two women stair at each other, Henry rolls his eyes. His mothers have been getting along better, not really fighting or trying to steal his time from the other one. _Maybe they will get together and we could be a family. _A voice in his head says. _That would be a little wired, how would that even work, they are both women; there is no way. Maybe I'll ask grandpa about it. _ Shaking his head, he tunes into what his mothers are talking about. Work at the moment, the rest of lunch is spent talking about what Henry was doing in school and work between the two women; there was an under tone of flirting by each of them. Emma was even bold enough to rub her foot up the other women's leg, making her suck in a breath glaring at the blonde. Emma just laughs.

"Are you ok mom?"

"Yes, Henry I am fine. I thought I felt something run past my leg"

"Oh ok"

_Two can play at this game._ Making sure Emma was talking to Henry and not noticing what she was doing, she took off her high heel slowly rubbing her stocking foot up the blonde's leg. Across the dinner Ruby looked at the couple in the booth, she had seen everything.

"Belle! Do you see that?" The brunette looked at her friend.

"See what, Ruby?" Ruby slightly slaps the other women on the arm turning her slightly to look at the couple; just in time to watch the mayor's foot slide slowly up Emma's leg as far as she could before sliding back down. The blonde who had just taken a drink of soda spit it out and was trying to get her breathing back under control. Belle's eyes got wide

"Oh my god! Did the mayor just…?"

"Yes" Ruby smirks; she had always thought there was something between those two. Every time they were in the same room she could smell how much they wanted each other. Neither gave in though they were both stubborn as hell, maybe they would finally get their acts together and act on it.

"We should help them get together" Ruby said excitedly

"Ruby, no! We should just let them go and see what happens"

"But Belle!" Ruby wines "They are perfect for each other, don't you think so?"

"All they do is fight"

"Ok, but they have moved on to bickering to sometimes flirting"

"Yes, it seems they have moved on from fighting but flirting really Ruby"

"They have and I'm going to think of a way to get them together even without your help"

"Fine, I will help you because you are my friend."

"Thank you, Belle. Hey maybe we should get Henry to help"

"Regina is not going to like that"

"She doesn't have to know" Belle just rolled her eyes at her friend

Back at the table

"Are you ok ma?" Henry asks looking worriedly at his birth mother. Regina on the other hand was smirking while putting back on her shoe. _Did Regina just slide her foot up my leg? _ Emma looks over at the other women; Regina is smirking but not looking at the blonde. _Well I did start it but I would have never thought she would do it back to me. Looks like another point in the has feelings for me column. _She can feel a smirk forming on her own lips, Henry looks between both of his mother's. _They really were acting weird. _

"Yes, Henry. The soda just went down the wrong pipe that is all." She smiles at him. Trying to clean up the mess on the table, Henry helps her while still giving her a questioning look, looking between the two.

"How about we get back to eating, I have a lot of paperwork to get to tonight."

"Didn't get a lot done in the office Mayor?" The blonde asks

"Well if you must know, yes someone was distracting_ me" She lifts her eyebrow at the other women, whose smirks gets bigger. The three get back to eating when Ruby comes over._

"Do you guys need anything else?" Ruby asks smiling

"Thanks Rubs but we are fine" Emma smiles back

"Ok" Ruby bounces away, Regina rolls her eyes

"I am going to head home now Henry. You be good for Emma" Leaning over she kisses his head before grabbing her things and gets up.

"Goodbye Madam Mayor" Emma says trying to keep the smirk off of her face.

"Goodbye Miss. Sawn, Goodbye Henry I love you"

"Bye Mom, love you too" Regina smiles back at her son before leaving. A few minutes later Emma and Henry leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Is that the….

Chapter 2

I don't own anything.

I would like to welcome and thank all the people who favored and are following my story.

Emma has not met Cora at this point.

* * *

"Alright claim down" Regina yells over the crowd.

"We are here to decide what kind of fundraiser we are going to have. We have three left to choose from, I will read each one off and whoever wants this one raise your hand."

"Ok, the first one is a bake sale, all in favor of" Looking around to see no one has raised their hands

"Ok, bake sale is out. Next is auction all in favor of" One third of the crowd raises their hands.

"Ok and the last one is a talent show, all in favor of" The rest of the crowd raises their hands

"Well, it looks like the talent show has won. For all those who want to sign up there are sheets up here. There can be groups, you have until Friday." Through this whole speech Emma had been watching Regina; she loved how Regina took control of the room.

"Now we need to decide on some rules, anyone have a suggestion?" Ruby raises her hand

"Yes, Ruby?"

"Both you and Emma have to enter and do something together" She smirks once she is done. Regina frowns and Emma's eyes get wide

"Ruby…" Before Regina can continue people yell from the crowd

"Yes, good idea" Someone yells, Snow steps in

"All in favor of Sheriff and Mayor have to be in the show raise your hands" Everyone raises their hands except for the two women in question who looked quite shocked.

"Ok, then its settled" Some in the crowd cheer others smirk up, most want to see the Mayor former Evil Queen embarrass herself. Sighing Regina gets back to the meeting.

"Alright that's rule one, any others?"

"What about an entrance fee?"

"Ok, yes there should be one, how about $50 for each adult?" Everyone seems fine with it

"What about kids?" Henry yells from the crowd

"OK $ 10 for each kid. Ok that's done there will be two rounds. After round one four groups will continue to round two where the winner will be chosen; now the groups that get to round two will have to for example if it's a dance group they have to pick a different song or play group has to pick another play. So I think it would be wise for each group to have two of whatever they plan on doing. Anything else?" No one speaks up

"OK, now for judges, who would like to be a judge?"

"I would" Gold raises his hand, Regina looks at him; he has a twinkle in his eye. He is going to enjoy seeing her have to perform with the sheriff.

"Alright, Mr. Gold is one. I would like there is to be four, anyone else? Granny how about you?" Regina asks looking at the older women.

"Sure, why not this should be fun"

"I will!" Snow jumps up excitedly

"Ok so we have Gold, Granny and Snow."

"I will" Comes a voice from the back of the room, making Regina freeze she knows that voice. Emma seeing this moves a little closer to her

"Regina are you ok?" Getting no answer the blonde puts her hand on Regina's arm, making her snap her head over to her.

"What?"

"I asked if you were ok?"

"Yes, I am fine now please remove your hand." Emma dose what she is asks but can tell it had an effect on her

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Gasps are made all round the room, the crowd parts for the Queen as she makes her way up to her daughter.

"Is that anyway to greet your mother?" She smirks at her.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asks, Cora looks at her

"Who are you?"

"Mother, just answer the question will you please. We are in the middle of a meeting"

"Very well, I am here to be with you Regina."

"How did you get here? I banished you."

"Well I am the Queen of Hearts after all and I found a way to come back." Regina turns to Emma, leaning close to whisper

"Is she telling the truth?"

"I think so. I don't sense that she is lying."

"Alright. Mother you can be the last judge, but we have to talk after this." Cora nods walking back to her seat. There is an up roar through the crowd.

"She is evil."

"How can we trust her" Are yelled through the crowd. Snow looks over at Regina

"Regina, do you really think we can trust your mother?" She asks

"No. But if she is helping there is less of a chance of her doing something. Plus I plan on setting rules for her and if she doesn't follow them. I will banish her again, if you would like to help that would be fine conserding the town trusts you more than me right now."

"Ok and they are learning to trust you" Regina gives her a look, Snow smiles, turning back to crowd.

"Quite down! Regina and I will be setting rules up for her to follow or she will be banished. Understood?" The crowd nodes slowly, Snow looks at Cora.

"Mother this is the only way you will be able to stay here, so either you agree or you leave. It's up to you" Cora looks from her daughter to Snow, she would have never thought they would be working together, but it seems her daughter had reemed herself with not only Snow but it seemed like most of the town as well.

"Yes, I will agree to whatever you like"

" Ok, now back to the meeting, we need an announcer, Charming how about you?"

"Sure Madam Mayor"

"Ok well that is all set. Now remember you have until Friday to sign up and if anyone thinks of more rules write them down and send them to me. Thank you that is all."

"Wait, what is the prize?" Grumpy yelled

"Well, how about a week vacation for whoever wins?" Everyone seems to agree

"Ok, meeting is over." Everyone starts to leave; Emma on the other hand leans closer to the other women

"Regina, what are you going to do about your mother?"

" As you heard Snow and I will be making rules for her to follow, so don't worry."

"I am the Sheriff of this town and I should know what the rules are and help make them" Turning her head glaring at Emma

"I think I can handle my mother, Miss. Swan but if you must be a part of it then fine. I will let you know when we can have a meeting. Is that ok with you, Sherif" Emma doesn't answer right away she is suddenly very aware of how close they are, she can feel the other's women's breath on her face ; sending shock waves through her body to her center which is getting wetter by the minute. If she leaned a little closer she could finally know what it feels like to kiss Regina Mills.

"Emma come on, we have to talk" The women jump apart at the sound of another voice. Emma looks over at Ruby who is smirking at the two.

"Ok, Rubs."

"And Regina when you get a chance, I need to talk to you too."

"Alright I'll come to the dinner in about an hour" The younger brunette smiles and nodes grabbing Emma's arm pulling her into the crowd. Gathering her things Regina makes her way through what people are left to her mother who is standing at the back of the room.

"Come on mother let's go back to my office"

"Ok" Mother and daughter walk in silence before Cora can't hold the question back any longer

"Regina, when did you start liking women?" The question caught her off guard making her stop in the middle of the hallway turning with wide eyes towards her mother.

"What!"

"It's nothing to be a ashamed of; I asked when you started liking women?"

"I don't like women mother. Come on this is no place for this type of conversation." Cora nodes, follows her daughter into her office shutting the door behind her. Regina walks towards her desk setting her things down before turning towards her mother with a frown.

"Alright mother, now why are you really here?"

"Regina, I told you before I am here to be with."

"Why, after all this time did you choose now to come back?"

"I think it is time to try and work things out"

"How did you get here?"

"I found a portal, and used magic to get here. I just thought of you and here I am in your small town"

"Ok well I don't know if I should believe you after everything you have done."

"Regina, you need to get over him. At the time I did it for your own good. You became Queen and learned magic."

"Mother! He was my true love, how can you just say that and I didn't want to be Queen or learn Magic"

"I don't have a heart remember, I took it out. And how do you know he was your one true love? Maybe you have another one out there somewhere"

"Yes, I know love is a weakness. It doesn't matter I am happy here, I have Henry and most of the people have forgiven me for what I did. I just know he was my true love, can you have more than one?"

"I think yes, you can have more than one true love, and you have that blonde woman, what is her name?"

"Her name is Emma Swan she is the savior who broke the curse."

"She looks like someone else I knew" By now Regina was sitting behind her desk with her mother sitting in front of it. The younger woman sighs.

"She is Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter" Before Cora could answer the office door is flung open making both women jump, Henry comes rushing in throwing himself at his mother

"Mom, can I be in the show? Ma said it was ok but I had to talk to you too." The young boy looks up at her with hopeful eyes, smiling she brushes hair out of his eyes.

"Regina I am sorry, he would not wait." Emma said coming into the room out of breath. Looking up at her Regina smiles slightly

"It's alright Miss. Swan. And Henry what have I told you about interrupting my meetings?" Henry looked a little sheepish

"You said not to, but it's important. I want to be in the talent show, and we have to sign up by Friday." Regina laughs softly

"Alright I will forgive you this once." Kissing his forehead before turning to his mother

"Though this seems to be another habit you picked up from your other mother." Cora had been watching her daughter interact with the young boy, she could see she loved him; her head shot up at her last comment.

"His other mother? Regina who is this boy?" The three turn towards her like they just remembered she was here

"Mother this is my son Henry. Miss. Swan is his birth mother. Henry this is your other grandmother"

"Hello"

"Hello Henry. How old are you?"

"12. So if you're Cora that means mom banished you and you're the Queen of Hearts! Wow my family tree is pretty weird." The adults laughed.

"Mom, come to Granny's with us. I heard Ruby has to talk to you anyways and I'm hungry."

"Kid you are always hungry." Emma laughs messing up his hair

"Hey, I am a growing kid."

"Oh don't I know that"

"Please, everyone will be there?" He pleads with puppy eyes.

"Yeah Regina please" Emma gives her the same puppy dogs eyes, she just rolls her eyes at mother and son

"He is defiantly your son. Alright now stop both of you." She laughs; Emma and Henry jump around high fiving each other. Regina couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"So, can I call you grandma?" Henry asks looking at Cora, she smiles at the boy

"If that is what you would like, what do you call your other grandmother?"

"Grandma"

"That might be a little confusing, how about gram?"

"Ok, Gram. Let's go." Grabbing the older women's hand he pulls her out of the room, while asking questions about what wonderland was like.

"Well that was…" Emma didn't even know how to finish that.

"Yeah it was."

"Well come on Regina we better catch up with those two before our son talks your mother's ear off."

"Yeah, I don't want her to tell him something he shouldn't hear. It's bad enough I have to worry about that with his father." Emma just rolls her eyes and sticking her tongue out at her. Smirking Regina moves closer to Emma so close that if either woman moved even an inch they would be touching

"Now Miss. Swan don't stick out your tongue unless you plan on using it." She says smirking

"Who says I don't plan on using it." Emma challenges, they stare at each other both wanting to lean in and claim the other's lips but neither wants to be the first to, they are pulled apart by the phone ringing. Breaking contact Regina answers it.

"Mayor Mills"

"Mom, where are you guys. I thought you were right behind us."

"Henry, yes we are on our way. We will meet you there." She hangs up the phone before the boy can say anything else, looking back at the blonde.

"We have to go, Henry is worried." Emma nodes leaning closer to whisper

"Now Madam Mayor, were you having some naughty thoughts about what you want my tongue to do to you?" Regina narrows her eyes at the blonde, but Emma can see she is affected by what she said. Emma smirks before backing away from the mayor.

"Let's go to our son before he comes looking for us." Turning Emma starts to walks away, after sighing Regina grabs her stuff following her son's other mother's. The two women decide to walk over to the dinner; Emma opens the door for the older women. Regina lefts an eyebrow at the other women but walks in, Emma follows her.

"Mom, Ma over here" Henry yells from across the dinner. He is sitting in a booth with Cora across from him. Smiling they walk over, Henry gets up letting his brunette mother in before sliding back in.

"Ma sit next to me"

"I don't think there is enough room."

"Ok" The young boy hops back up, sliding in on the other side next to his grandmother.

"There now you can sit next to mom." The boy smiles at both of them, Emma looks at Regina before shrugging her shoulders and slides in next to the other women.

* * *

Reviews are always welcome :)


	3. Chapter 3

Is that the…..

Chapter 3

I don't own anything

I would like to thank my beta fiend89, thank you!

And of course all of my followers, thanks for reading. Enjoy!

* * *

"So mother, where do you plan on staying while you're here?" Cora looks up from her menu at her daughter, smiling slightly.

"I was hoping with you, do you have enough room for me?" Emma laughed lightly.

"Does she have enough room?" Emma says under her breath, loud enough that Regina can hear her. The woman in question narrows her eyes at the blonde; elbowing her, making her yelp. Emma rubs the spot while smacking Regina, sticking her tongue out again.

"Miss. Swan, again with your tongue." She tries to sound angry, but it comes out breathy. Emma's elbow hit Regina's ribs; Cora looks between the two women. They pretend like they hate each other most of the time but there seems to be subtle flirting going on. Henry just rolled his eyes at them just as Ruby came over to the table.

"Hey guys. Emma, Regina, are you ok?" They both look at her trying to get their breathing under control.

"Yes, Ruby we are fine. Miss. Swan here was not thinking before she talked."

"That is nothing new," the younger brunette says smirking.

"Ruby! You are supposed to be on my side." Ruby leans in close to the blonde.

"Oh, I am but you know I can't help myself around a very sexy women." Her eyes leave Emma's looking up at Regina, winking at her. Regina rolls her eyes at the younger women.

"Ruby!" Emma is shocked at her friend, Ruby knows she likes Regina. Ruby just smirks at her.

"Now how about Henry and The Queen of Hearts order while I talk to the two of you?"

"Thank you young lady but you can just call me Cora."

"Ok Cora what would you like?" After the two of them order and Ruby comes back with their food, Regina and Emma follow Ruby over to the counter.

"I'll be right back." Ruby places a coffee in front of each woman, a few minutes later Belle joins the women.

"Hey, Belle; what are you doing here?" Emma ask her

"Ruby told me she wanted to talk to me along with you two and told me to join you over here to wait." Belle smiles at her.

"Madam Mayor." Belle nodes to her.

"Belle, you can call me Regina."

"OK." Belle smiles at her, Ruby comes back over to the group placing a coffee in front of Belle and one for herself.

"Ok ladies, you are wondering why I gathered you here for?"

"Yes, Ruby."

"Well, I was thinking that we could all enter the talent show together," Ruby says excitedly, looking from each woman to the next. The three women look at each other then back at Ruby. Emma is the first to speak.

"Ruby, I don't know if that is a good idea."

"Why?" Ruby pouts.

"Because if I am in this group then so is Regina."

"Oh I know, that is why this is perfect." She claps happily, Regina just lifts an eyebrow.

"How is this perfect?"

"Because, we are going to knock their socks off."

"How are we going to do that?" Emma asks.

"We will think of something, so what do you say?"

"Fine, Regina you might as well just agree because she will not give up."

"Well, I don't really have a choice, whatever group you are in I have to be in."

"Yeah! Belle, what do you say?" The three turn towards the other women

"Um…I don't know." She looks unsure.

"Come on Belle, it will be fun."

"Oh ok." Emma and Ruby were her friends, she could trust them. And she was giving Regina a chance, if Rumple could change than so can Regina.

"Yes! So we need to figure out what we are going to do, when can everyone spare some time?"

"How about Saturday night? Both Emma and I don't have to work and we can have it at my house. I'll get my mother out of the house," Regina says. Emma looks over at the other woman with wide eyes then narrows them.

"Since when do you know when I work and when I don't?" Regina smirks at her.

"I am the mayor of this town it's my job to know."

"Ok, that is fine with me, Belle what about you?" Ruby interrupted before they can get really into it.

"Yeah that would be fine with me."

"Ok then it's settled. Now Regina, Emma what would you like to eat? I'll bring it right over." The two place their orders before heading back to the table.

"Ruby, are you going to sign us up?" Regina asks before leaving.

"I already did," she says with a sly smile at the other women. Regina only raises an eyebrow before turning and walking back to the table.

"What was that about?" Henry asks looking between the two.

"Ruby, Belle and your mother and I are forming a group for the talent show", Regina answers him. Henry gets really excited

"Really! That will be cool. What are you guys going to do?"

"We don't know yet Kid, we have a meeting on Saturday." Ruby comes over placing what Regina and Emma ordered.

"Regina, what time do you want us to come over?" Ruby asks

"7pm?"

"Sounds good, I'll tell Belle. See you then" Regina nods at Ruby as she leaves the table.

"So Regina, do you have room for me at your house?"

"Don't say a thing Miss. Swan" Regina says before the blonde can open her mouth.

"Yes, mother you can stay with me and Henry when he is with me. And we have something's we need to talk about."

"Alright." The family start eating, Henry still asking questions to his grandmother. When lunch is done Henry goes with Emma while Regina and Cora leave together.

"So what would you like to talk about?" Cora asks as the walk back to town hall to get Regina's car.

"What is this thing?" Cora asks stopping in front of the car, Regina smiles at her mother, there will be a lot she will have to learn about.

"This is a car mother, open the door." Very slowly she does as Regina says, slipping inside, making a noise when the car is started.

"Is this safe?"

"Yes, mother very safe now calm down." After showing her how to put the seat belt on Regina starts to drive, towards the woods.

"Where are we going?" Cora asks as the woods come into view.

"Well now that you are here and want to make things better I thought I could give you your heart back."

"That is a good idea." Pulling the car as close as she can, Regina gets out leading her mother towards the mausoleum. Cora follows behind her daughter once inside Regina finds Cora's heart; lifting it out turning towards her.

"Do you want to do it or would you like to?"

"You can."

"Ok, this might hurt."

"I know dear, remember I am the one who took it out in the first place." Smiling slightly, Regina holds the heart over the other women's chest slowly pushing it in her body. Once it's in, she slowly pulls her hand out.

"How do you feel?"

"I am ok, just have to get used to it is all."

"Ok let's go back to my house and get you something to change into."

"Ok." Mother and daughter leave, once at the Regina show her where everything is and house to use the basic things; giving her some clothes until the can go shopping.

"Now mother, don't use magic around the town people, they have to get use to you at first. They are most likely scared of you wondering if you're here to hurt them."

"Ok." For the rest of the night mother and daughter talk about things that had happen while they have been apart.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

It was Saturday night, Emma had come over early had dinner with them so she could be the first one here and help Regina with anything she could. The two women were just cleaning up dinner when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it, it's probably Snow to pick up Henry."

"Ok" Emma walks down the hallway to the door, opening it she sees Charming instead of Snow.

"Hey, dad; where is mom?" Charming smiles at his daughter

"She sent me to pick up Henry, I am not sure why she mumbled something under her breath."

"Ok, well come on in" After he walks through the doorway Emma closes it behind him.

"Henry, David is here" She yells up the stair.

"Ok" Henry yells back.

Walking out of the kitchen Regina asks,

"Emma who was at the door?" It sounded like a man's voice.

"David, what are you doing here? I thought Snow was picking Henry up?" David smiles at her, they have come to an understanding and get along most of the time.

"She sent me instead"

"Ok, Emma did you call Henry?" Regina looks over at the blonde.

"Yep, he should be down here soon."

"Would you like a drink?" Regina asks, Charming smiles at her; shaking her head.

"No, it's ok. I better not stay any longer than necessary or Snow might come looking for me"

"OK, I'm going to go get the snacks ready for our guests." Regina walks back towards the kitchen.

"I'll help, dad why don't you join us till Henry comes down."

"Ok" Father and daughter follow Regina into the kitchen, David sits at the island, watching the two women for all the fighting they do they seem to work well together at least in the kitchen. It's like they have done this before many times, Emma seems to know where everything is and stays out of Regina's way.

"So Henry tells me you are going to be in the talent show with Ruby and Belle, do you know what you are going to be doing?"

"No and even if we did we can't tell you. It wouldn't be fair to the other groups."

"Hey grandpa, I thought grandma was picking me up?"

"Nope, I am if it's that's ok"

"Of course it's ok, mom, ma goodbye." Henry hugs each of his mother's saying I love you.

"Love you" both say back.

"Bye ladies." Charming and Henry left the house, a few minutes later the doorbell rang again.

"That must be the others, I'll get it," Emma says leaving Regina to finish setting everything up.

"Hello Ladies" Emma greets the two.

"Well, aren't you just making yourself at home," Ruby teases.

"Shut up Ruby and come on in." Moving back Ruby and Belle enter the house, leading the two into the living room; the three sit and wait for Regina.

"Hello, Ruby, Belle. Please help yourself," Regina says placing some snack food on the table in front of them.

"Regina you didn't have to, where is your mother for the night?" Belle asks.

"It's ok now, she is up in her room; still trying to get use to everything. Ruby did you have an idea as to what you wanted to do?"

"Well…" Ruby got all excited, looking between Emma and Regina.

"I was thinking we could do a dance number!"

Having just taken a drink Regina spits it out, with wide eyes.

"A dance number! Are you crazy!"

"Belle, you agreed with this?" Emma finally says, Belle blushes slightly.

"Well, yes I thought it was a good idea."

"There is no way I am dancing in front of the whole town!" Regina says. She can't believe this is what they came up with.

"Come on Regina, it's for the kids," Ruby pouts. It's not as pathetic as Emma's and Henry but she is not about to tell her that.

"Yeah Regina it's time for you to live a little, let your hair down so to speak." Emma adds.

"Fine" She gives in there is no way she can win against the three of them.

* * *

Thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

It's that the….

Chapter 4

Sorry about the long wait, my life is crazy right now, but as always I would like to thank all of my follower and of course my beta fiend89.

* * *

Over the next three months the group practiced as often as they could, Regina did as little possible during their practice time, making it seem like she didn't want to be there or be a part of this talent show. Even through her nonchalance, she made sure to watch to learn the moves and practice at home when she is alone. She was not too worried about the dancing part, being a princess then a Queen she had been to her share of dances though this kind of dancing is new to her but in the past she had used her body to get what she wanted. Regina knew she was beautiful, smirking at herself as she glances at the clock sighing. The others would be here soon. They had decided, well it was more like Ruby pushed it, that they would get ready at her house. Regina was a little worried about the outfits they were going to wear; Ruby had been in charge of clothing and wouldn't let anyone see them. And knowing what Ruby wore on a day to day basis, she was rightly worried.

Regina didn't know what Henry was doing for the show either, she had asked him many times but he would just smile at her and tell her she would find out on the night of the show. Not that she was worried, he had a good head and she knew he was doing something with some of the other kids in town. Regina was glad he had finally having some fun. After the curse broke and people finally started to forgive her and were not scared of her, the parents more willing to let their children play with Henry. Emma being around helped too, just thinking about the blonde put a smile on her lips. The two of them had been getting along very well, but the flirting was getting out of hand. She could feel the electricity between them and she was sure that Emma could feel it too.

_Knock Knock Knock_

The knocking at the door brought her out of these thoughts; she walks to the door opening it to find Ruby and the blonde that is always in her thoughts standing on the porch. She smiles as she moves back letting the two women through

"Please come in" Emma and Ruby walk through, Regina closes the door behind them.

"What's in the bag Ruby?" Regina asks as they walk into the living room

"Yes" Emma sat on the arm of the sofa while Regina sat on the sofa, waiting for Ruby to show them what is in the bag. Excitedly Ruby sat the bag down, once it's open Ruby screams. Quickly grabbing what is inside; she pulls one of them out so the other two finally see what it is.

"Ruby! Please don't tell me we are dressing in nuns outfits" Regina asks loudly.

"No! These are not what I ordered." Ruby says frantically, looking at each of them before throwing it on the floor beside her. Before throwing herself on one of the chairs with her arm over her eyes mumbling to herself, Emma and Regina look at each other with raised eyebrows before looking back at the other woman. Emma walks over to the younger brunette.

"Ruby, calm down, we can still go down to the shop and get our clothes."

"No! We can't, the shop closed already to get ready for the show. And I saw them when we ordered them."

"Is that the only time you saw them?" Regina asks with wide eyes.

"Yes! I trust the guy."

"Of course you do. Ruby what do you mean the shop is closed?"

"I went there right before they closed, he stayed open just so I could get them. Now we have nothing to wear." Regina rolled her eyes at the young woman, before walking out of the room; calling over her shoulder

"Follow me ladies." The two younger women follow her out of the room up the stairs to the second floor.

"Um, Regina where are we going?" The blonde asks

"My room, I believe I have something for us to wear." _I'm finally getting to see Regina's room! _ Emma thinks excitedly, _though it would be better if Ruby was not with us. Then I might be able to find out what it would be like to kiss and taste those full lips of Regina Mills_. Her thoughts were stopped for a second when the group enters the room, Emma stops in the doorway taking in the room, it was defiantly Regina; everything was in its place. Her eyes landed on the big bed, her breathing becoming shallow as pictures flashed before her eyes, the two of them naked and fucking like rabbits or of them slowly making love on the silk sheets. Emma moans softly, Ruby snorts beside her making Emma look over at her.

"Emma, what were you just thinking about while looking at Regina's bed?" Ruby asks knowingly, Emma just glares at her, but before she can say anything Regina walks out of the closet holding some clothes.

"What are those?" Emma asks walking closer to the older women, who is setting the items on the bed; Regina holds one up for the others to see. Making their eyes get wide.

"Where did you get those?" Ruby asks walking closer to take the item from Regina, who is smirking.

"They were brought over with the curse; I wore them when I was Queen."

"What!" Emma finally joins the conversation, her mind went right to picturing Regina in nothing but the black and red corset she was holding with matching garter belt, thigh high stockings and a pair of her black fuck me heels. Regina smirks at Emma, moving closer to her.

"Emma, I said I wore these when I was Queen," Regina says leaning closer to her whispering in her ear.

"And sometimes that would be the only thing I would wear under my clothes." Hearing the blonde's sharp intake of breath, Regina smirks moving away from her, looking over at Ruby who is grinning.

"Regina, do you have matching grater belts and stockings?"

"Yes." Walking over to her dresser, she pulls out what she needs before turning back to the others.

"Um…what about underwear? If we are wearing these, the pair I have on won't do."

"I figured as much, that is why we will be wearing these," Regina's hand is engulfed in purple smoke; when it clears there are four pairs of black boy shorts underwear in her hand.

"Great!" Ruby says grabbing a pair and the grater belts and stockings, moving over to the bed, matching them up with the corset. Through all this, Emma was off in her own world. _Maybe one day Regina will wear this outfit just for me and I would get to take it off of her. Or just move her underwear to the side and fuck her with my mouth and hands._

"Here" Ruby shoved a set of clothes into her hands bringing her out of the daze, looking between the outfit and Ruby her eyes get wide.

"I am not wearing this," she says trying to shove it back into her hands.

"Yes, you can"

"Ruby the whole town is going to be there, my parents and Henry."

"Emma, everything that needs to be covered will be. Do you really think I would let my son see me or anyone for that matter like that?"

"Well, no but…."

"Emma suck it up! We will be the hottest ones there, everyone will be drooling over us," Ruby says excitedly, Regina rolls her eyes

"Ruby, I do have a bathroom you can change in," Regina says to the younger woman who had started to undress, Emma hurries across shutting the door.

"We are all women, I don't see what the big deal is." By now she is down to her bra and underwear and Regina can see why she couldn't wear the underwear she had on, a bright red thong. _That makes her ass look amazing. Where did that thought come from? _ Regina shakes her head, it had been a while since she had a good fuck, maybe that was why she was having all these thoughts.

"Plus, I don't know about you but I'm going to need help lacing up this corset." Sighing, Regina turns her back to the others and starts getting undressed, Emma does the same. Regina helps Ruby lace up her corset when there is a knock on the door.

"That must be Belle." Ruby rushes over to the door, flinging it open

"Henry! What are you doing here?" Henry doesn't answer; his eyes are wide looking behind her at his two mothers. Regina is helping Emma lace up the corset, while she is wearing just her bra and the black underwear. Pulling the door closed a little, Ruby looks at the young boy asking again.

"Henry, what are doing here?" Finally Henry looks at her.

"What I'm I doing here? What are you doing here in my mom's bedroom?" Henry has never seen anyone else in her room before, Regina was a very private person.

"We are getting ready for the talent show."

"Henry?" Came Regina's voice, the older brunette woman walks up to them, blocking his view of the room. Emma walks up to the group.

"I um…..needed to get something from my room for the talent show. I forgot it this morning, is that what you are wearing?"

"Hello?" Came Belle's voice from downstairs.

"Belle we are upstairs," Ruby yells. They hear footsteps walking up the stairs.

"Yes, but you can't tell anyone, it's a surprise," Ruby answers the young boys question.

"Grandma is going to freak out," Henry smirks.

"Yeah, wait till she sees what we are doing," Emma mumbles.

"Hey, everyone," Belle says happily.

"Henry, David told me to tell you to hurry up."

"Henry go, we will see you there," Regina smiles at him. He looks between each of his mothers, he was not sure what to think about their outfits so he just nodded before saying goodbye and walking away.

"Belle, come on in, we were just getting ready," Ruby pulls her in shutting the door behind her.

"Ruby, is that what we are wearing?"

"Yes, it is, it's a long story. Here, get dressed we still have to do our hair and make-up." She hands Belle a set of clothes

"Regina, let's get you in your corset" While Ruby helped her Emma sat on the bed to pull her stockings on, she had only worn this kind of outfit a few times in her life so she was having a trouble clasping them to the grater belt. Seeing this Regina rolls her eyes while, walking over to the blonde.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Henry walks slowly out of his mother's house. He is not sure what he saw, all he knows is that he has never seen his brunette mother in so little clothes or really any women in general. Once he is back in David's old beat up pick- up truck, he opens the door throwing his bag in before sliding in himself. David looks over at his grandson, and sees the frown on his face. Reaching over, he places his hand on Henry's shoulder

"Is everything all right, Henry?" Looking over at the other man he shakes his head.

"Nothing."

"Henry, there has to be something wrong, you came out of your mother's house with a frown on your face when you went in all excited."

"My mom's and Ruby were in her room getting dressed." He stops, David's eyes get wide.

"You didn't see anything did you?"

"Not really, only that they were half dressed."

"Oh."

Shaking his head Henry looks at his grandfather and smiles. "Just wait till you see what they are wearing, grandma is going to have a fit."

"Oh boy" David starts the car and they set off to town hall.

"Really, Emma have you ever worn these before?" she asks as she clasps them to the stockings.

"Unlike you, I have only a couple of times."

"So it would seem, dear," Regina says sitting on the bed pulling her own stockings up clasping each as she goes. Emma couldn't look away from her legs, they looked even sexier with the black stockings and the garter belt, the whole outfit really.

"Do they know they like each other?" Belle asks Ruby on the other side of the room. Ruby is helping her lace up her corset. Looking over at the couple, Ruby smirks turning back to the other woman.

"Not yet, but I wish they would soon. I can hardly be in the same room as them any more," Belle smiles at her.

"That bad, huh?"

"Yes! I just want to lock them in a room and let them work it out. And by that I mean let them fuck, it's what they both need. As far as I know neither has been with anyone in a while."

"Who was Regina with last?" Belle asks, Ruby smirks at her.

"Graham, he was the last Sheriff." Belle's eyes get wide.

"Well it would seem like Regina likes people with a badge," Ruby laughs.

"So it would seem. Now just get your stockings and grater belt on then we will do your hair."

"Are you two ready?" Ruby asks the couple, who both look over at her. Emma's eyes are dilated and Regina has a smirk on her face, likes she knows what she is doing to the other woman.

"Yes" They both say.

"Ok, so I was thinking we should leave our hair down and curl it?" Both nod.

"Great! Regina you are first, Emma, go see if Belle needs some help." Regina walks over to the other woman while Emma helps Belle. Once Ruby is done with her hair she does her makeup, she sat through the whole thing which is a big surprise to Ruby. Regina is a take control kind of person and yet she is letting her do her hair and makeup. Ruby makes her way through the others before doing her own hair and makeup with help from the others. When they are done Regina conjures black heels and a long coat for each of them, the coat is long enough that all that can be seen is their stockings and heels.

"Let's go, we are going to be late." Ruby says, as the group hurries out of Regina's house into her car, driving towards town hall.


End file.
